


Magically Delicious

by FormidablePassion



Series: Don't Ask [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fae & Fairies, Kinda, M/M, Marshmallow World AU, explicit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 00:35:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18173516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FormidablePassion/pseuds/FormidablePassion
Summary: Gabe discovers more than he was hunting for in the local craft store.He enjoys it though.





	Magically Delicious

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThayerKerbasy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThayerKerbasy/gifts).



> Thayer, without you this fic would have went unwritten. From the bottom of my black heart, thank you.

He had heard rumors of the fae that was running the craft store in the town over from the one he was staying. He didn’t care much for rumors but when he had heard the the Winchester Brothers were interested in the town because of the recent disappearances he figured he would do some of his own research. 

When he showed up on site at the local craft store,  _ Knotty Times _ , Gabe smirked and knew immediately that this was his type of place. He didn’t announce himself as he entered to the soft tinkle of bells above his house. He knew that he would be found. 

Sure enough as he was, quite suggestively, fondling some yarn, he was greeted by a younger man, tall with long dark hair. 

“Can I help you, Sir?” the striking man asked.

“Oh I sure hope so.” Gabe grinned at him. He could feel the energy from the fae realm emanating from the man’s body and it was an energy that called to Gabe, something fun and exciting. Something he wanted to explore rather than turn over for death to the Winchesters. 

The man grinned at him brightly, “You seem like you might want something that isn’t offered on the shelves.” 

“You’re very good at reading your customers…” Gabe leaned forward and looked over the man very salaciously before finding his name tag, “Tyler.” He straightened up and grinned at Tyler while he pulled a sucker from nowhere and slipped it suggestively in his mouth. 

“Most say I am. And I haven’t been manager of the month of the region for the last 8 months for no reason.” Tyler boasted. “Let me show you my…” Tyler gave Gabe a look hotter than his own. “Excellent customer service.” 

Gabe grinned and nodded as he let Tyler lead the way towards the back, past the yarn.

* * *

 

“Oh fuck.” Gabe panted as Tyler grinded his bare ass against Gabe’s hard dick. His hand continued to move despite the filth coming from Tyler’s mouth. 

“Never knew being with an angel, with an  _ archangel _ could be so fucking hot…” Tyler groaned as the head of Gabe’s dick caught at Tyler’s rim with nothing but sweat to ease the way. 

“Not all angels are just a big bag of dicks.” Gabe chuckled, “But I will always be down to give a good dicking.” Gabe laughed at his own joke while squeezing around the chalky white flesh that became sticky as Tyler leaked more and more precome.

“Turn around.” Gabe demanded as he let go of the squishy flesh as his hands scrambled to turn the leprechaun around so that he could watch and more importantly  _ taste _ the offering that Tyler was going to give him. 

As Gabe fell to his knees he smirked up at Tyler, “Is it true? Is it really green?” He asked. 

“Keep that up and you’ll find out. Even better if you put it in your mouth and taste the flavor, some say it tastes like Kiwi.” 

“Tell, you what. After I do this, you return the favor and I’ll cloak your presence from The Winchesters.” Tyler’s face fell a little and Gabe knew he had him. “If you wanted we could keep this exchange up long after they are gone.” Gabe offered

Tyler's mouth spread into a wide accepting grin before he grabbed Gabes head and moved it towards his dick. Before long Gabe was swallowing down green sticky marshmallow creme that tasted faintly of kiwi and couldn’t wait to bite into the creamy white flesh of Tyler’s thighs once he was done.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for SPNColdest Hits and have no regrets.


End file.
